


happy 13th anniversary.

by tdcyj



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, College, Death, Gangster (?), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdcyj/pseuds/tdcyj
Summary: I won’t make this long, but please remember that I love you so much and I would risk anything for you. I love you, Jjunie, I really do, happy 13th anniversary. ♡— 최수빈, 2017.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	happy 13th anniversary.

✿ ❀ ✿

Yeonjun stared out of the window as he hugged his knees, a tear drop escaping from his eye. Burying his face in his knees as he started to cry silently, again. The young man wiped his tears immediately as he heard a knock on his door “Yeonjun hyung, let’s go” his best friend, Taehyun called out on a soft manner “In… In a minute” he tried his best not to stammer but well, he failed.

“Come on hyung, are you crying again? Open the door” the younger kept knocking on the door separating their locations. Yeonjun got up as he continued to wipe off his never ending tears, reaching for the door knob, he twisted it slowly, revealing Taehyun with worry written all over his face.

“I’m… I’m fine. Don’t worry about me” Yeonjun sniffled. Taehyun, knowing his best friend isn’t okay, he pulled him into a hug as he patted the elder’s back. “I know you’re not, come on, cheer up. We’re visiting his family remember? Chop chop” Taehyun playfully scolded Yeonjun as he pulled away from the hug, tapping his shoulder “You’ll be okay”

Yeonjun nodded, “Hope so” as he pulled away from the hug, wiping away his tears again “I’ll be down in a minute, let me fix myself” he murmured, the younger bowed his head in response before heading down stairs to let Yeonjun prepare and waited with his boyfriend, Huening Kai.

“Is he okay?” Huening Kai asked as soon he saw Taehyun walking down the stairs, Taehyun shook his head a no, a sigh followed from the couple “He’ll be fine soon” Taehyun assured his boyfriend, making him feel relieved even in the smallest way.

The couple went silent as Yeonjun’s voice was heard at a distance, walking down the stairs “Let’s go?” he asked with a smile on his face, a fake one.

“Don’t smile if it’s fake, hyung. We know you’re hurting and that’s okay. We’re here by your side okay? You have us” Huening Kai stated, making Yeonjun’s smile turn into a real one “Thanks” was his only response.

Taehyun pulled the three of them into a group hug “Happy thoughts~” he sang, trying to enlighten the mood, which actually did. The three of them giggled before freeing themselves from the hug.

“I’ll pick up the flowers in the flower shop, you guys can go ahead”

“No, I’m coming with you” Taehyun suggested, the older was about to protest as he glanced at Huening Kai “It’s okay, I’ll just meet Beomgyu hyung there”

Yeonjun raised a brow at the youngest of the three, then glancing at Taehyun this time “We already talked about it so you cant protest anymore hyung~” leaving Yeonjun no chance to refuse, his shoulders dropped and flashed a smile “Okay fine”

The best friends walked out of their dorm, ready to leave and immediately getting in the car Taehyun would be driving “I’m actually planning to visit him, so—” Yeonjun wasn’t able to finish his sentence as Taehyun cut him off and spoke “I know, that’s why I’m coming with you, I don’t want you staying there the whole time, we have to attend the anniversary” 

They were quiet during the travel, Yeonjun had already picked up the bouquet of oxalis adenophylla, also known as purple heart. Taehyun pulled up once they reached their destination “You have 45 minutes” the younger informed as he glanced at his wrist watch, Yeonjun nodded as he took the bouquet out of the car.

Yeonjun looked around, seeing the different graves until he reached one specific grave, “Hey, how are you..?” he asked, smiling sadly “Are you doing well? I hope you are” he sighed as he placed the bouquet down, on top of the grass.

Yeonjun settled down in front of the grave, he didn’t speak. The young man started to cry the longer he stared at her gravestone “I… I’m sorry, Soobinnie…” he mumbled between his sniffs “You got involved… you weren’t supposed to but you still did” he started crying harder as the traumatic memory started playing in his head.

❀

“No, I’m staying with you.” Soobin insisted, he didn’t want to leave Yeonjun with these thugs who suddenly attack them for a reason they don’t know at all. Yeonjun would’ve been fine fighting them off without hesitations but one wrong move and Soobin’s life may or may not be at risk “But—” Soobin interrupted as Yeonjun tried to speak “What’s the fucking point of keeping myself safe if you aren’t?” he asked in a raised tone making Yeonjun shut up.

“Now, we’ll get through this okay? Trust me” the taller gave him a reassuring smile, this made Yeonjun nod “Let’s get this over with” Soobin rolled up his sleeves, getting himself ready to fight with these thugs alongside his boyfriend who was obviously the main target.

“Oh, look, the doll is joining the game” one of the thugs smirked, Soobin smirked back “Bring it on” signaling the thug to come after him with his hands “Try me”

This made him run to Soobin, he started attacking the taller, yes Soobin was taller obviously. Although their play is dirty, the thug had a knife whilst Soobin had nothing on him to fight against aside from his own fists, Soobin managed to take him down. He learned from Yeonjun, he was his boyfriend after all.

As the thug fell to the ground, Soobin turned around after hearing Yeonjun’s voice call him “SOOBIN—!” his eyes went wide open as he felt something pierce into him, a knife, into his heart.

He fell to the ground, holding the knife stabbed onto him “You son of a bitch!” Yeonjun shouted, marching towards the thug who had stabbed Soobin and started throwing full-powered punches at him.

The thug had fallen to the ground but Yeonjun didn’t get enough of him, he kept punching until his entire face was bleeding and finally unconscious “Y-yeon… Yeonjun-ah…” he stopped after he heard Soobin’s voice call him.

He immediately went to his boyfriend, lifting his head up to his lap, shaking at the amount of blood flowing out of Soobin’s chest where he got stabbed “I’m sleepy…” he whispered loud enough for the older to hear “N-no no. No, don’t close your eyes, I’ll bring you to the hospital” he trembled as the took his phone even with blood in his hands, calling an ambulance.

Soobin stopped him by gently grabbing Yeonjun’s hand “I l-love you” he whispered once more, almost breathless, his eyelids started to drop “No, Binnie stay awake, please” a tear escaped from his eye, and then came another, and another one until his tears came out like a waterfall.

“Binnie..” Yeonjun tapped Soobin’s cheek lightly “Soobin..” he called his name and tapped his cheek numerous times but never got a response “Choi Soobin hey, s-stop playing around, wake up” not accepting what was happening right in front of him, he tried to convince himself that his boyfriend was just playing around.

Yeonjun put his finger below his nostrils but he couldn’t feel any air coming out of it “No… Soobin, wake up please! Soobin!” he screamed his heart out, not accepting the fact that he’s gone. Just like that.

❀

“I wasn’t even able to respond to your last words…” he mumbled, sniffing for how many times already, tear stains all over his cheeks “I love you too…” 

Yeonjun’s crying was interrupted when he heard Taehyun’s voice “Hey Soobin hyung, sorry to interrupt but I need to take Yeonjun now” he talked to the grave before moving his head to look at Yeonjun who avoided eye contact “It’s time to go, Jjun”

The older looked up at his best friend with red, puffy eyes. Nodding as an answer, he got up from his seat and dusted off his pants. Taehyun gave Yeonjun a small smile “You can always visit him, hyung”

Before they left, Yeonjun glanced at Soobin’s grave mumbling a few words “I’ll visit you again some other time, okay?” with a sad smile, and another tear drop escaping his eye.

Taehyun put his arm around Yeonjun’s shoulder “I’m sure he’s happy right now, and it isn’t your fault that he died, it was his choice to stay with you but it isn’t his fault either, it’s what love is” he stated, making Yeonjun silent.

“Plus, he never left you, he’s in here” the younger added, pointing the elder’s head “And, in here” then pointing his heart along with a reassuring smile.

“If only love could bring a life back” he whispered with a bitter smile, this made Taehyun’s eyebrows furrow “Come on, Soobin wouldn’t want you to be sad, specially today! I know it’s his third death anniversary but you can’t be sad” he spat at him partnering it with a flick on Yeonjun’s forehead.

“Whatever, let’s just go, Beomgyu and Hyuka must be waiting along with auntie and the others” Yeonjun suggested as he walked ahead of Taehyun, hopping into the car. Taehyun had arrived few seconds later, then driving off to where Soobin’s house was located.

“What took you so long?” Beomgyu snapped as the two entered Soobin’s house, they both gave respect to Soobin’s parents before answering Beomgyu “He had a crying session”

Beomgyu immediately patted Yeonjun on his back “You’ll be fine hyung, soon enough” the oldest smiled, then turning his head at a picture frame hanging on the wall, a smile crept up his face as he saw the picture.

Yeonjun walked to it, then noticing some scribbles at the bottom right corner of it saying ‘Please frame this on the wall if ever you see this picture 10-01-2017 —Soobin’ it was their first picture together, then he wrote the note just a few days before he died from that incident.

“We found it in clipped in the book in his bag that night, and since you never attended the gatherings on his death anniversary, you never got to see it” Namjoon, Soobin’s cousin stated, Yeonjun glanced at him and smiled.

“He also had another picture inside the book, with a letter on that page if I remember correctly, it’s here somewhere” Soobin’s mom joins the conversation, wrapping her arms around Namjoon as to him being her favorite nephew “Find it for me Joonie? I have visitors to attend to”

“No worries, I’ll do it. Follow me, Yeonjun” Yeonjun then glances at his friends before nodding at Namjoon and proceeds to walk behind him. The two were heading upstairs, if Yeonjun was correct, it was Soobin’s room. “We haven’t opened his room in a while since he died. It was kind of funny how he already had everything written as if he already predicted he was going to die soon, but anyway, take a seat, I’ll look for the notebook”

Yeonjun remained silent as Namjoon proceeded to look for wherever they placed the said book. Yeonjun on the other hand was observing Soobin’s room, it was so clean and it still looked like it was being used daily by someone. This could’ve been their room together. It was just a year until Soobin graduated college before the incident and he and Yeonjun could finally get married, but sadly fate says no.

“Ah here we go” Namjoon dusts off the book before handing it over to Yeonjun “Take your time with it, I’ll be heading down stairs, feel free to stay here if you would like to, and if you’re hungry just go to the dining, okay?” Yeonjun nods once again, not saying a word “Hey, you’ll be fine” the older reassured before leaving the room.

Yeonjun sighs right after “Will I even be able to open this thing?” he questions himself, observing at the book’s features, it was a journal “Well it’s now or never… I’ll just read that letter then maybe the whole journal some other time”

> Hey there Yeonjunnie, I’m so happy you agreed to making a time capsule so here I am writing my letter to you for you to receive after 10 years. I’m so glad I met you even if it wasn’t the most decent first meeting haha. You’ve been my boyfriend for three years now and I’m looking forward to more years with you. Thank you so much for waiting for me even though I told you not to. :) I wonder how we would be once you open this. Look at this photo, remember how you hated taking pictures and say you’re “allergic to camera” haha but I got this photo of you !! I don’t know what its called but they made it into a bigger one so I could hang it in my room, I’ll show you when you come here.

Yeonjun paused reading and looked around the room, and there it was. His big picture hanging on the wall “Wow you really did hang it up here Binnie” he chuckled lightly before proceeding to read the letter again.

> And remember how long it took for me to convince you to take even one picture together? I was too impatient so I decided to take a photo with this big picture of yours instead. >:(( I look cute don’t I? Hehe. Oh wow look you’re ringing my phone right now, well then. I won’t make this long, but please remember that I love you so much and I would risk anything for you. I love you, Jjunie, I really do, happy 13th anniversary. ♡  
>  — 최수빈, 2017.

Yeonjun wiped away the tears streaming down his face as soon as he finished reading Soobin’s letter. It wasn’t really that much emotional but Yeonjun just misses and loves him so much that everything connected to Soobin makes him cry. He took the picture Soobin was talking about “In all fairness, I look good in that photo, Binnie” he giggled, “But not as good as you”

“I miss you, so **damn** much.”

✿ ❀ ✿

**Author's Note:**

> for any confusions, soobin’s letter was for their time capsule that they would open after 10 years, thats why it said happy 13th anniversary. this is also another old oneshot of mine that i just revised and changed the characters, thanku sm for reading. <3


End file.
